


Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss

by rosie_kairi



Series: Rosie's Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, or maybe this is before that, the canon divergence being that Strelitzia's not dead yet, who knows really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Elrena really just wants to kiss her girlfriend. And really, who can blame her?(Just Strelitzia and Elrena being sweet)
Relationships: Elrena/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Rosie's Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is probably the most intimate thing I've ever written. It's for an ask game which you can find on my tumblr right here https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/. Go check it out if you like this!

> **Basorexia -** _An overwhelming desire to kiss_

Elrena had just gotten back from a tough mission and really wanted a rest. So, she layed on the first soft thing she ran into, which happened to be the couch. However, her girlfriend was also sitting on the couch, which led to Elrena flopping down onto her lap.

“Hello Sparky!” Strelitzia smiled, not at all bothered by Elrena laying on her lap. “How was your day?” she asked.

Elrena shrugged. “It was meh,” she answered. “Took out a few heartless here and there, no biggie.”

Strelitzia hummed. “That’s good.” she said, idly playing her left hand through her girlfriend’s hair.

Elrena closed her eyes, letting herself relax in the embrace of her girlfriend. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again. “Hey Strelly,” she said, catching Strelitzia’s attention. Strelitzia hummed in acknowledgement.

“Yeah Sparky?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Strelitzia sputtered, a blush creeping its way onto her face. “Uh, I-Sure?” she answered. “Sparky you don’t really have to ask at this point, we’ve been dating for a few months already.”

The blonde girl shrugged. “Yeah I know, it’s just- Whatever.” she said. Elrena pulled herself up so that she could be eye level with Strelitzia. “Just lemme kiss you already.”

Strelitzia chuckled. “Alright alright,” she said, rolling her eyes. They both leaned towards each other, their lips meeting. Elrena brought her hand up to Strelitzia’s face, caressing it gently. After a moment or two, they pulled away, both somewhat blushing.

Elrena, however, wasn’t satisfied. “One more.” she pleaded. Strelitzia looked at her as if to say _really?_ “Please?” Strelitzia rolled her eyes again, not bothering to hide her smile. 

Once again they kissed, this time for a longer period of time. Elrena pulled away and started kissing Strelitzia on her cheeks, and then her forehead, and then her neck.

“ _I love you I love you I love you so much_.” She repeated like a mantra. “You make me so happy I love you.”

Strelitzia shielded her raging blush with her hands. “I know, Sparky.” she said. “I love you too. You make _me_ so so happy as well.”

Elrena looked at Strelitzia in the eyes. “You’re my entire world. I hope you know that.” she said, placing a kiss on Strelitzia’s forehead.

Strelitzia kissed Elrena in return. “I do Elrena, I do.”


End file.
